


Family Princess

by CrucioAndCoffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Family, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrucioAndCoffee/pseuds/CrucioAndCoffee
Summary: Small child Bellatrix meets newborn Narcissa. She quickly learns, who is the new favorite.





	Family Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago for a story I never finished. I did like this part and it was beta read, so why not post it. Nothing in here is really triggering but it hints that Cygnus is abusive.

_ St. Mungo’s Hospital _

The small child that was Bellatrix Black couldn't sit still in her seat. Today was the day she got another sister. The one she did have - a small toddler of a thing - was fun enough to play with, if you could call pranking and taunting  _ play _ . Bellatrix was a mean older sibling by definition, but she was also protective. She may be only four, but Bellatrix would get up to calm her sister when she was scared (even if she herself was the cause). 

The monsters under their beds never stood a chance against  _ her _ .

She was a little sad that Andromeda couldn't come, but she was only two and a troublemaker in her own right. A swell of pride pulsed through Bellatrix. She was teaching the toddler well.

Bellatrix bounced in her chair, excited and anxious. She needed to fidget for that very reason, and partly to annoy her father, who sat next to her giving her the evil eye. She thanked  _ whatever _ for being in a public place with too many witnesses around for him to flat out hit her.

The girl ran her hands through her dark locks, twirling it on her fingers aimlessly. Bellatrix started to wonder if the baby would look like her. Would she have brown hair that curls a bit like Andromeda has? Will her eyes be that heavenly shade of chocolate brown? Bellatrix was sure of it. It would be nice to have another mini-me.

A medi-witch suddenly appeared next to her, giving her a tight smile. Bellatrix could tell it was just a show. Her mother forced a similar expression to people she hated. She informed Bellatrix and her father that they could see Druella and the newborn.

_ My new sister! _ , she thought, buzzing with excitement. In her enthusiasm, she hopped up from her seat too eagerly earning her a stare from her father and followed the medi-witch with a little kick to her step.

She entered the room, vaguely aware of her mother looking terribly tired in bed, but spared no extra thought as her eyes were drawn to the small person cradled to her chest. The infant in her arms was the definition of adorable. Even in the small one's sleep, there was a natural arrogance to those chubby, yet aristocratically perfect cheeks. To her surprise, the baby sported a head of blonde hair, every bit as pale as their mother's.

She heard the medi-witch ask if Bellatrix wanted to hold her sister, but her parents, in unison, denied her that option. In their defense, Bellatrix knew she wasn't a gentle person, but the situation still stung her a bit.

She watched in silent anticipation as the baby opened her eyes, slowly blinking away sleep. They were light, like little blue crystals that could pierce your soul - a stark contrast to her own. In her heart, Bellatrix was crestfallen that she wouldn't have another  _ her _ around. In truth, she didn't exactly like the idea of a sister taking after their mother. Her and Andromeda, she's heard, were a good mix of both parents, but Bellatrix knew this new sister was going to be the family princess. Even now, Bellatrix could see that from how her parents looked at her. They  _ never _ looked at her or Andy like that.

Bellatrix swallowed and spoke up. "What's her name?".

Druella didn’t bother to look up, her loving stare only for the infant. "Narcissa," she replied sweetly.

Bellatrix let a groan slip.  _ Yep, she's going to be the princess. _


End file.
